myspacefandomcom-20200214-history
Anti Wall of Text
__TOC__ Background In the R&P forums, a wall of text was created to combat walls of text posted in the forums. The idea is to copy and paste the created wall of text whenever someone posts a wall of text, to get that person to understand just how annoying it is. This anti-wall was created and spear-headed by squarecircle, who wrote the introduction, and invited all of the R&P members to contribute for the second portion. The Wall of Text Hi! (Hello, and salutations!) We're the regulars (i.e. regularly recurring posters) of the Religion and Philosophy forum and/or forums (depending on one's perspective), also referred to as the R&P; and we are deeply, personally, greatly, and astoundingly annoyed, frustrated, and even amused, by your random, pointless, wall-of-text attack. You, the OP, or Original Poster, of this thread, might be confused as to what, exactly, constitutes a "wall-of-text attack." And we, the regular posters of the Religion and Philosophy forums, wish to help you in your endeavor to understand exactly what it means to display such an ugly, pathetic, and offensive attack to our senses (read: it makes our eyes bleed). According to Urban Dictionary, which can be found at the URL or web address of www.urbandictionary.com, the definition listed for "wall of text" states that it is such: A piece of writing that does not use proper grammar and generally looks like a giant essay with 20 to 400 sentences without using paragraphs or any bit of spacing at all. The example, which is quite a good example we might add, looks like this: John writes: i am good in english, i try my best in doing what i do what i think is best and that im pretty intelligent when it comes to doing this. to be honest its not that hard but i find it easier for me to just write it like this, and i hope it can be easy for people to read this too. i like writing about stuff. i like chicken. i like food. i like eating. eating is great. blah blah blah blah blah. i am awesome. i am cool. i believe im awesome and cool. isnt that awesome and cool????? Essentially the wall of text consists of taking a single line rebuttal and turning it into a minimum of 50 lines. The more, the better. The text is laid out in a single block, with no arrangement at all, making for a read like trudging trough a swampy labyrinth. While most Walls of text contain little real material, some do surprisingly contain an actual discussion; those that do contain material are even more efficient as the enemy tries to figure out the actual meaning of the Wall of text. These, however, are quite rare, and yours, dear OP (Original Poster), is not one of them; hence this reply. We reply in such an unsightly, vulgar-to-the-eyes manner in hope that you better understand our position, and why we dislike your original post so much. It is our hope, that in this lengthy, overly verbose, tiring reply that you understand the subtle hint we are throwing your way: DON'T FUCKING POST A WALL OF TEXT KTHXBI. In other words: BLOG IT. We essentially don't give a fuck what you have to say, when you post such an eye-horrendous trainwreck of nonsense and fagation. You, sir or misses, are an imbecile, and do not belong on the internets. Please vacate the Religion and Philosophy forums, or learn to have a deeper respect for those who might try to read what you have to say. Learn to discuss things, not attack us with lengthy, useless text. That said, we leave you with individual responses left by the community of R&P at large: In every imaginable and possible meaning found in this sentence, you are unworthy of discussion here at R&P; go home. TITS or gtfo. You really should study English and grammar for ten years before you come back, and...word to the wise...study some religion, too. Although I, SOL, do not say this as a pleasant respite from myself, nor would I consider my statements here to possess the effectiveness of penetrating the unseasoned or unprepared mind which has expressed the blasphemous terseness I would have hoped to not have encountered in this our beloved forum, I must say that appreciation for space is crucial in modern society, what with all its preference for density and the like, and I cannot recommend this appreciation to you enough, and urge you to see within this illumined aesthetic the qualities which you may engender for all your further posting here with us. I even read the first 10 lines of that. Blah blah blah...blah blah blah blah? FUCK NORWAY, FUCK DENMARK, FUCK TURKEY, AND FUCK ÅLAND! ....like those who buttress their teaching by quotation from the Scriptures and Tradition, babbling divine Words with their lips only ... You lost me right after the second letter after... I forgot... o.O Were you born worthless, or did you have to work at it? I am sooooooo sick of teh idiots in here posting shit about jebus lubs me and you and if you don't beleif it ur going to hell cuz jesus loves you and he loves seeing athiests burn in hell cuz they always are talking shit about us and crap like that, just who do they high and mighty bastards think they are posting this shit, it just makes me so freaking crazy. Wicca is a 60 year old religion which means that intelligent design and creationism are no sciences therefore atheism is not a religion while Buddhism is a philosophy and homosexuals do not choose to be gay however, Celts are polytheists and Catholics are not but watch out for that phallus pole because Aristotle said the "unexamined life is not worth living" meaning that you cannot prove whether god does or does not exist but I do know that pi=e=mcsquared and atheists eat babies. JQ, this one's for you. I'd like to say that your post disgusts me on every level conceivable, but this would not be true; I have not taken the time to read your post, nor have I any inclination to do so, as I consider it to be a grave waste of my time and it appears to be a load of rambling bullshit anyways- and there is nothing wrong with fighting some fires with gasoline. The beast that is society comes at an individual and rips him limb from limb, devouring all that makes him him and leaving behind an unidentifiable carcass, an empty shell, and the only way one can avoid this beast is to isolate oneself from the world, but then how can man do this and avoid the beast and still participate in the great conversation that radiates through time and across the universe, incorporating all the great minds that ever were, and so how can one become a part of this and not be shot down by the great mystical beast, society, and yet I know as I have found this truth myself and so this one truth and one way that can connect one to the greater purpose and the greater conversation is alone in its path and it is through isolation and thought and reading and writing that I create a piece and publish a work that acts as my voice in this great conversation that is the life to life's death, the beast, and is purpose and way and creation to creation's destruction and destruction's beast and is god to god's devil and the devil's beast and is so there the savior immortal to immortal's deceiver mortal and the mortal's beast and so man to man's opposite and the opposite so being the beast and so all is led and the path is deep and man is differentiated from beast. Excellent, more masturbatory "for the reg" elitist bullshit from a handful of people here who pathetically behave as if the forum were theirs and clap each other on the backs almost continuously for no better reason than mutual participation in a purported golden age of Myspace forum circle jerks, as documented in "the wiki" (itself being composed almost entirely of smarmy, self-congratulatory kiss-ass and detailed accounts of events which were oppressively boring at the time they occurred). You are all malformed animals. I have read your post and, admittedly only the first sentence in it and frankly I don't give a damn wether or not you made a point or two, or three plus because I simply don't think you should continue to breathe the air that the rest of us require in order to live and that you should instead be shot and left for dead in the middle of a pit full of ravenous wolverines that have been hopped up on crack or some other incredibly potent stimulant that would drive them to the point of frothing at the mouth due to complete and total nuerological breackdown and psychosis and after you were mauled horribly by those monsters and somehow survived I would then have you gangraped by every single inmate of a prison while they were wearing iron wool condoms and ran red hot cheese graters across your flesh in a quick and vigorous rapid motion until they managed to peel down to the bone and at that point I would inject parasitic fungal spores directly into your brain and allow them to consume you and drive you to the final breaking point of mental stability until they finaly broke through your skull as they bloomed and then exploded in a spore cloud of bone, gore, and blood. pussy. Check out my film profile at www.myspace.com/crybabyconspiracies. Like, whoa, what the hell? DA MAGIC PIXEE WENT FOOOOOOSH GABLAGOOBALA AND THEN IT WENT GRAAAAAHHHHH UNTIL IT WAS HAPPY EVER AFTEr... THE END. It has be brought to my attention that I am to inform you of the douche-baggery entailed in making monolithic, huge, large, and otherwise just messy OPs (Original post/poster), as they are like rape, yes indeed, rape, to the eyes of the individual who is processing the concepts presented by the words and letters articulated. regardless of the verbal abuse and the constant mockery that made by the regulars, which you may or may not get offended off, and despite your failure to follow the rules and regulation of the forum, though it had been pinned and well clarified in simple English , I, shadow king or you can call me as SK, would humbly welcome you to the r&p forum, the abode of those who has plenty of minds to speak and opinions, and even I have millions of 2 cents to throw with the best wish that I will conclude through this simple rhyme of "may your journey be cool and dry and your stay will be warm and friendly, and may your wit be cool and dry and women/men be warm and friendly". unless you are willing to read all of this, you could not possibly begin to fathom the breadth and the depth of my disgust with which i am filled every time i see one of these indelibly crafted examples of circumlocution bent and intent on filling every possible space of page (save for the space between the very words) without presupposing that there is anyone who is even remotely close to being in their right mind enough to actually read every last example defining that which would have been better served by the simple use of periods, commas, colons, semicolons, hyphens, quotation marks, italics, font dimensions and colors; because anyone who has ever read an entire wall-of-text has to know that the writer must have been very stoned or maybe failed english several times and anyway they only do it to make certain that whoever is bold enough to go ahead and read every single line is going to respond by begging for ten minutes of their life back, although i think they're just getting revenge for believing all the hype which surrounded napolean dynamite and now they want that two hours back and because time spent is time wasted it only goes to show you how petty and vindictive they are and that's being kind because the only plausible alternative is that they completely lack any semblance of intelligence or wit and this is a very well-known phenomenon which can quite easily bediscerned by an intelligent reader who is willing to take into due consideration the meritorious claims of the OP.